This is my dream
by Crazy Mokis
Summary: Get off of here! This is my dream. Sara’s POV. Her dreams will turn into reality? Slash!
1. Beautiful Dreams

**THIS IS MY DREAM**

Author: Monica

E-mail: T, just to be sure.

Summary: Get off of here! This is my dream. Sara's POV. Her dreams will turn into reality?

A/N: Everybody has dreams about the person they love. I'm not different and in my world Sara isn't either. Let's see how this thing develops.

I soon figured out the story. Dressed for success, in front of me, stood a beautiful lady ready to play tricks with my mind. I was not in the mood. The girl was interesting, that's for sure but my mind and eyes where drifted away from her but not very far.

Only illuminated by the light above her and leaning against the column, she seemed to be absorbed by the music floating. Beautiful and amazing as always, I was sure, she wasn't aware of my presence.

Tempted at first, soon the idea of making a move on her vanished. How I was to explain what I was doing there? But, at the same time, how was she going to explained it? It was believed and accepted she was straight as an arrow. I was encouraged by the thought. If she didn't want people to know she was there it was clear no one would know I was there too.

So I made my movement. Trying to get her by surprise, I stood behind her and encircling her waist with my arms, I softly whispered to her ear:

"You can enlighten a place only with your smile"

Prepared to be slammed I faced her. She half-smiled and surprised me by saying:

"A few more words like that and you could be my charming princess"

"Am I not already?"

"You shall work on it"

I closed my eyes and sighed surprised by her answer and without noticing it she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

When I returned to reality, she wasn't there.

I didn't pay for my drinks. I ran out of the club and took a cab to her house and I was there before she arrived so I sit at her doorstep and lit a cigarette. I could never quit smoking and I really didn't want to. In fact, I liked smoking.

"Ready to start?"

"I know I can be your perfect charming princess"

"I know you are. Only wanted to reassure it"

I let my right hand caress her soft cheek while I took a deep glance into those piercing blue eyes of her. My happiness was in them. I didn't doubt a second and went for it.

I glued my lips to her and melted in her arms. I explored her deepest secrets that night. I felt completed for the first time of my life but when I woke up she was gone again.

She was playing with me. I should have figured out the story.


	2. Strange Days

CHAPTER TWO

I felt a weight in my shoulder. Someone was trying to get my attention. I turned around and saw her.

"Hey… you're here"

"Of course I'm here. See" she said pointing her watch "it's 1:00 am and it's expected from me being at work at this hour. So here I am"

My mind was obviously not in the same place my body was. What the hell had happened?

"… What the fuck is…"

"Sara, have you been sleeping at work?"

She had an evil smile in her face. I bet my whole life salary she was really enjoying it. So, this was the truth, I had only dreamed about her.

"Of course not. I was just given a more accurately look to this samples"

"Whatever you say. When you're finished here I would like you to help me with my case. That's if you're not sleeping again."

"GO!"

That was not good. Me! Falling asleep at work. It couldn't have been just a dream. It felt so real. I was still feeling the taste of her lips in mine and the touch of her fingers on my skin.

_Later_

"Greg, can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Have you ever had a dream that felt real? I mean that you are awake but … "

"Only when I dream about you"

"Greg!"

"Sorry. I know what you mean. It's a strange sensation because the dream was so vivid, so real.. but normally after 30 seconds all goes away. Why?"

"It happened to me not long ago and I'm still thinking about it."

"Something interesting?"

"It's none of your business"

His eyes grew wider while he covered his mouth with his hand.

"That can only mean a thing"

What the hell was he talking about?

"What?"

"That tone of voice, an aggressive answer, the strange look in your face… you've been dreaming about…"

Now it was my hand covering his mouth.

"Shut up your fucking mouth Greg! You told me you wouldn't say a thing"

"And I wasn't. There's no one here except me and you"

"Just for security. My case please?"

He looked at me frightened and handed me the results of de DNA test. He cleared his throat and gave me a full report of the results.

"The DNA of the blood matches the one in the hairs you found. Seems easy to resolve."

"Sure it is… sure it is. Thanks Greg"

I left the Greg's lab ready to work on Catherine's case.

I would like to say a big "thank you" to the people who has reviewed this story. Thank you for losing your time reading it . I don't know where this will take us but I'm having a great time writing it. Thank you again.

Oh! The story it's not beta-ed so… all mistakes are mine.


	3. Catherine's Exposure

Again, thank you for your kind reviews. I have no clue where this is going; you could say I don't have a story line planned. Let's see how it turns.

Oh! I'm not a native English speaker and this is no beta-ed so all the spelling mistakes and grammar errors are mine.

CHAPTER 3

The hall was foggy. Water was running somewhere and it was louder as I approached the door. There was definitely something goin' on behind that piece of wood.

I opened the door slowly. Vanilla scent filled my nose and lungs. Someone taking a shower? It couldn't be.

"Hey honey. I didn't hear you enter. Could you please hand me a towel?"

And then she stepped out from the shower, naked, little drops on her skin and her wet blonde hair pinned up. She was smiling widely and I wanted to look at her directly to the eyes but they betrayed me and were staring at her breasts.

"Sar, what's up? It's not like you haven't seen me before naked"

I did once. But I was dreaming. Was I dreaming again?

"I'll never get tired of admiring your beauty" I answered to her.

"You're such a romantic… honey I love you"

And then she leaned her lips on mine and kissed me like if it was the end of the world. My whole body was on fire, my hands running everywhere touching every bit of her skin, just in case.

"Sex later… right now I just want my towel"

"Maybe we could jump into the shower together" I said to her grinning

"Maybe… but we have a party to attend and we don't want to be late, do we?"

I didn't have a clue about what was her talking about but it was pretty clear she was not in the mood.

"Do I get to dry you off?"

"You're incorrigible Sidle!" She was laughing. "Get out of here! You'll have plenty of time later"

I handed her a towel and went out. I sat on the first chair I found.

"Let's get goin'…. Sara, are you listening to me? My joke mood is off"

"Where is the party?"

"Sara?"

I took her hand in mine and whispered to her ear:

"I can't wait to see you naked again"

Her hand slapped my right cheek. She was furious; I could see it in her eyes. I was lost.

"Sara, we have a case goin' on. We'll talk about this later" and she left.

I took a glance around me. I was in one of the lab rooms, with my working robes on and some results waiting for me in the printing machine. It was pretty clear I had fallen asleep again.

What the hell was happening to me? I was a hard-worker, a professional. And now, not only I had been sleeping during my turn but also had told a female co-worker that I wanted to see her naked.

I'd be a dead body by the end of the night.


	4. Reality Slaps

A/N: I'm sorry for making you waiting for so long. Last month I had term exams and I was really busy. This chapter is really short and things have changed a little from the original purpose. This story is really goin' into darkness. I think. But into a surreal darkness.

CHAPTER 4

My mouth was dry. I was sweating like a pig and I still could feel Catherine fingers on my right cheek. It really hurt but it was worth it. Maybe it had been only a dream but I got to see Catherine naked. Would she really be how I imagined her? Stupid question to ask myself because it was obvious she would never forgive me and obviously she would share the locker room with anymore.

"Sara. Crime scene is waiting"

I knew she was saying something to me but I couldn't stop staring through the car window.

"Sara…"

"mmm.. sorry… I was miles away"

"I bet you I know what you were thinking" she said half-smiling.

I was lost. Wasn't she angry with me anymore? Or… was I asleep again? Catherine such in a beautiful mood… It was suspicious. Or maybe she was under some kind of spell….. My face betrayed me because she answered my questions.

"I'm sorry for what I did before. I didn't really want to slap your face but your words took me by surprise. It's not definitely the Sara I know."

"Listen Catherine… I'm really sorry… I don't know what happens to me. You know it's not usual I fall asleep at work."

"Shhhhhh… little baby. You didn't let me finish. I've said to you that It took me by surprise but not that I don't like the idea. I would really take things further with you Sara."

Oh boy! Was my mind playing tricks with me? Or was it the real Catherine? Was she teasing me or was she saying the truth?

"O.k."

"Sara? O.K.? This is the only thing you've got to say?"

I didn't know where to look to "… yes.?..."

"We'll talk about it after shift. Hope you got something more interesting than OK to say"

I hoped so too. Heaven doors were open and I wouldn't miss the chance to enter.


End file.
